Schutzengel Erde
by TerraSpirit
Summary: After recovering his heart, Terra begins the search for Aqua and Ven. After saving Aqua, she notices how protective Terra has become and how strong he's become. Aqua realizes that in order to save herslf and Ven, Terra gave up his soul.BBS ending spoilers
1. A Journey for Friends

**Okay, the story begins a year after Kingdom Hearts 2**

**Beware of spoilers mostly for the endings of BBS and the secret video at the end.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 1: A Journey For Friends**

* * *

Terra's heart wandered aimlessly through darkness. After barely managing to subdue Xehanort's heart, Terra had been able to take a physical appearance using the darkness around him. Trapped within thoughts and emotions, he had nothing to do but wait for someone to rescue him."Aqua...Ven...where are you?" He whispered to himself. He couldn't feel time move by because he was in the realm of darkness. He came to a strange beach with dark grey sand, ominous coral sticking out of the ocean. Black rocks with strange blue crystals scattered the beach, the sun looked like the moon, pale and round.

Terra sat on a rock and listened to the waves. It reminded him of that one place...Destiny Islands. Terra couldn't help but smile. The boy he chose to wield the Keyblade someday was on that island. So young, yet so much potential. Terra heard footsteps behind him. Footsteps? He was in the realm of darkness, since when are there people here? Terra turned to see a man in a black cloak, his face hidden under a hood."Who are you?" Terra asked.

"I don't know anymore," The man said.

Terra got off the rock to turn his entire body to face the strange man."Why are you here?"

"I am here...because I've caused pain to those in the realm of light. In the end, I tried to protect those I had caused pain to, and it lead to me being here, why are you here?"

Terra looked down."I too had caused my friends and many people pain," He said.

The man sat on the rock Terra had sat on and Terra sat on the ground."Tell me what happened," The man said.

So, Terra explained everything that happened, about his friends, Aqua and Ven, what he did and all.

"Can you...describe your friends to me?" The man asked.

Terra thought."Ven is a young man, with wind blown blonde hair and blue eyes. He held his Keyblade backwards, which fit his fighting style. Aqua is a young woman closer to my age, she has blue hair and blue eyes. I remember her trying to save me but..."

"I know Aqua," The man said. Terra's attentiveness perked up.

"Really? Is she here?"

The man nodded and pointed farther down the beach."Don't mind me, find your friend, I'm no use to anyone with my failing memory, soon I'll forget you as well."

Terra didn't want to leave the man, but his heart jumped in excitement, since that was the only part of him in the realm of darkness, he jumped too."Thank you," Terra said as he bowed and hesitantly ran down the beach. Soon he saw a figure slowly walking down the beach that occasionally paused to look at the ocean, then keep walking. The figure turned when it heard Terra's heavy footprints in the sand. HE stopped a few steps on between away

"Terra?" She asked.

"Aqua? Is it you?"

"Yes," She said, taking a couple steps closer. She closed the space and placed her hand gently on Terra's cheek.

Terra couldn't believe it, after all the pain he had caused, she didn't attack, she didn't yell, scream, cry, just stare in amazement. Terra felt weird for a second. A yellow light shown all around him and Aqua snatched her hand away as she saw the light begin to inch closer to her hand.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'm...only my heart right now, I have no body Aqua," Terra explained.

Aqua let out a soft sigh and looked away."You have know idea how much I've missed you."

Terra was surprised.

"And for a second, I thought we'd both be able to leave together," She whispered, sitting down in the beach. Terra followed her.

"What do you mean?"

"We both can't leave because in order to perform this spell I have tried to perfect, you need two people, and but it only works with a strong connection."

"I can't see why we still can't do it."

"Since you only have a heart, I'd absorb you after we performed the spell...but if you had something that at least acted like a body, we'd both get out of here, together."

Terra thought before jumping up again."My armor!" He exclaimed.

"What?"

"When Xehanort took over my body, my soul...and most of my light, was left in my armor, it's still at the Keyblade Graveyard."

Aqua thought a second."I...could use the spell to transport your heart into your armor...but, you'd have to find a way back into the darkness by yourself..."

Terra nodded."I'll come back, I promise."

Aqua smiled."All right, let's do it."

Terra stood inches away from the tip of Aqua's Keyblade as she concentrated on gathering magic to use. In the realm of darkness, it had been harder for Aqua to fight with magic because it took more energy."Be careful Terra," She said."Transport!"

Terra shot through a portal and felt his body shange into a tiny ball of light. The light smashed into the Keyblade Graveyard and into Terra's armor. Memories of the armor flooded Terra, the wait for Xehanort to return, his fight with Sora and how old he gotten. But the most important sensation that waved upon him, was the sense of time. Terra couldn't believe how much time had passed as he got up and pulled his Keyblade out of the ground. The Lingering Sentiment was what Sora called him. Terra was back. After so many years, the LIngering Sentiment no Terra, left the Keyblade Graveyard for good.

'I wonder if those two boys can help me,' Terra thought.

In the distance, Terra saw his destination; Destiny Islands.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the entire story**

**Review if you want, all are great.**


	2. Help

**Okay, chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 2: Help**

* * *

Terra stepped onto the sandy beach of Destiny Islands and looked around. 'Nothing has changed the tranquil feeling of this place', He thought. The only change on the island since Terra had been there last was the Pao Pu tree, which had grown at least a foot or two over the years.

Terra stood in awe, until a familiar voice broke through. Terra looked around and saw a young man with long silver hair gripping a Keyblade tightly, prepared to attack."Who are you?" The teen asked.

Terra summoned his bulky Keyblade; Earth Shaker."Riku? You've grown a lot over the years," Terra said.

Riku got into a fighting stance."Who are you?" He asked again.

Terra sighed."I doubt you'd remember me, where is Sora?"

Riku grunted."Wouldn't you like to know? First, you get through me."

Terra's armor clanked as he stepped closer to Riku."I don't want to fight, I need help."

Riku smiled."What with?"

"A friend of mine is lost in the Realm of Darkness, I want to help her get out. Please, don't you remember Aqua?"

"Who?"

"It would take too long to explain, where is Sora?" Terra demanded.

"And I said you'd have to get through me! Tell me why I should let your friend out of darkness?"

If Terra had blood, it would probably be boiling right now, Aqua had always said he was impatient and Riku was really beginning to irritate Terra.

"Listen to me Riku, Aqua has spent many years in darkness. A Keyblade Master like her doesn't belong there! I should know, I've been in the Realm of Darkness for about the same amount of time fighting a battle I feel like I still have not won."

"Your friend...is a...Keyblade Master?" Riku asked.

"Yes, please help."

"...All right, come on, Sora isn't here right now but I may be able to point you to someone who can help, if he can't."

They entered the shack on the beach, the only house on the island.

Riku looked around."Where did Sora put it?" He mumbled to himself.

"Put what?" Terra asked.

"A copy of Jiminy Crikets's journal, he made a copy so he could look back, don't understand why, but Jiminy kept track of all the people we met. Here it is!" Riku pulled a book from a pile of books on a self and turned to a page.

Terra looked over RIku's shoulder to see what he was looking for."...Cloud? Riku asked out loud."No...how about-

"Found someone!" Terra said, pointing at a name, Riku shook his head.

"You can't be serious."

"Well what about him?" Terra pointed at a name he thought was strange and jumbled up.

"Xemnas? He's dead and tried to kill us, no I don't think you should ask him if he were still alive."

Terra sighed."Fine, will this take forever? I want to get Aqua out of there!"

Riku closed the book."I'm not going to help you, if you're going to be impatient!"

"Why can't _you_ help me?"

"Because, I've got to wait for Mickey."

Terra shifted his feet."_You_ know King Mickey?"

Riku shrugged."That a surprise?"

"Only because I used to know him."

"Really, then why don't you wait here and maybe he can help you look."

"Maybe..."

"In the mean time, let's keep looking."

Terra nodded.

They spent the next couple of hours looking through the copy of Jiminy's Journal, trying to found a person or a world that would help Terra find a way to help Aqua. They were flipping through pages of pictures Jiminy had sketched of people they met and a man caught Terra's eye.

"Turn back to Xemnas," Terra asked.

Riku flipped the page showing Xemnas.

"Does he look familiar or something?" Riku asked.

"...Yes but I can't be sure..." Terra said.

Riku shrugged and turned to the page they were on."I think you should at least know him," Riku pointed.

Terra nodded."The Lingering Sentiment...or me."

"You fought Sora?"

"Tested him, anyway, let's keep going."

"Hold on, you hear that?"

Terra froze, all he heard was the wind blowing into the shack.

"That is not ordinary wind, come on," Riku said.

Terra followed.

Outside, the saw a Gummi Ship with the King's emblem on the bottom of it as it landed.

"He's here," Riku said

Mickey stepped out of the cockpit."Hi Riku, how've ya been?" The King asked.

Riku nodded."Hey Mickey, how's it going?"

Then, Mickey noticed Terra and his eyes widened.

"Terra?" Mickey asked.

Terra nodded."I...need your help...Aqua needs your help."

"You all just kinda disappeared after Xehanort disappeared I thought you were all...you know."

Terra shook his head."I am without a body, but I didn't die, no need to worry, Ventus disappeared too?"

"Yeah."

"Well, can you help me find a way to help Aqua and Ven?"

"Where is Aqua? Do you know?"

"In the Realm of Darkness," Riku said.

Mickey frowned."So that's why I could never find her, so you were in Darkness as well?"

"Yes, but I don't know about Ven."

Mickey nodded."How about both of us help you look for Aqua and Ven? Is that all right Riku?"

"Fine with me Mickey, Sora is off to find the people you mentioned in your letter, it couldn't help to look as well, I'll go tell Kairi and we'll go."

Terra nodded."We'll leave in the morning, see you until then."

* * *

**So, after so much time has gone past, Chapter 2 is done.**

**I'll try and get Chapter 3 up as soon as possible.**

**Schutzengal Erde is German for something that will go with the story later on, it doesn't really make sense in English but I think it's a good title in German.**

**Please review and enjoy the rest of the story**


	3. Maleficent's Wrath

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**Chapter 3: Maleficent's Wrath**

* * *

The first world Terra, Mickey and Riku checked Radiant Garden."Wow, Radiant Garden's changed a lot," Terra noted.

"At one time not too long ago, Radiant Garden was renamed Hollow Bastion and became a fortress for Heartless and Darkness," Mickey explained.

They were heading for what Riku and Mickey told Terra was Ansem the Wise's private study and lab. Riku had been silently listening to Terra and Mickey's conversation, and lost in thought.

"Riku? What's wrong," Terra asked.

"I'm wondering why I can't remember you, or your friends,"Riku explained.

Mickey smiled."Ah, come on Riku, you couldn't have been more than five years old,"

"I know, it still bugs me though..."

"Don't worry about it Riku, what's important now is to help Aqua and Ven by any means necessary," Terra said.

Mickey nodded."Right!"

By then, they had made it to Ansem's study. Mickey looked around."Leon must have cleaned up around here."

The study was spotless, it looked as if someone used a spell to clean the place up.

"Probably Merlin," Riku suggested.

"Maybe," Mickey replied.

While Riku and Mickey searched around, Terra explored the study and lab as he tried to clear his mind.

'Just a little bit longer, Aqua,' Terra thought.

"Found something," Riku called, snapping Terra out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"I'm...not entirely sure..." Riku replied.

Terra and Mickey walked over to see Riku holding a torn black cloth that looked like it came from a cloak.

"The Organization?" Mickey asked.

Riku shook his head."No, I saw a shadow around the corner, but when I took a step closer, the shadow disappeared in a puff of green flames."

"That can only mean,"Terra started.

"Maleficent, and she knows why we're here," Riku said.

"How?" Mickey asked.

Riku held up the cloth, there was an inscription on it. The writing was so small, it was hard to make out.

But it read:

_**Hello Terra,**_

**_My it's been awhile, I see you've changed a lot._**

**_I know you won't want my help saving your friends, _****_but you'll find out quickly that that foolish King and Child will not be able to help you and you'll want me to help._**

**_When you want my help, I'll be there. However, there are sacrifices everyone has to make,_**

**_When you're ready._**

**_Maleficent._**

Terra took the cloth and tossed it into the shadows."I don't need your help!" Terra yelled.

"Terra...what does she mean?" Mickey said.

"It means that she'll be watching us, and probably wreaking havoc while she's at it."

"Great,"Riku grunted.

At that moment, Heartless swarmed the Study.

"We gotta get out of here!" Mickey shouted, summoning his Keyblade.

Terra ran into the lab.

"Terra, we have to go now!" Riku yelled.

"Hold them for a second!" Terra told them.

Terra got into the computer room and raced to the computer. Terra pushed a button and an electronic voice activated.

"Welcome, what would you like to know,"The voice said.

"How do I find a way into darkness?" Terra typed. He heard an explosion coming from the direction of the study.

"Terra hurry up!" Riku yelled.

"There are many ways into darkness. One is to give yourself to darkness, another is to find a Door to Darkness, a portal that a person who uses darkness uses to travel, and finally have a person who uses darkness open one for you." The computer replied.

Terra couldn't believe it, there had to be another way.

"TERRA!" Riku shouted.

Terra summoned his Keyblade and ran into battle, Mickey and Riku were pinned, thousands of heartless were literally trying to squeeze into the study.

"Help us Terra!" Mickey pleaded.

Terra summoned his Keyblade Rider and dove into the fray, using the Rider to ram all of the Heartless out of the office.

Riku sat down when the fight settled down."So much for a second..."

* * *

**Short Chapter today, but I'll make up for it.**

**More action later on, thanks to Maleficent.**

**Please review all are great.**


	4. The Darkness

**Don't own ****Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 4: The Darkness**

* * *

Terra sat against a tree trunk in the Dwarf Woodlands in another failed attempt in finding a Door to Darkness, watching Riku and Mickey sleep around a campfire.

_'What if the computer was right?' _Terra thought. It had been nearly three weeks after the incident at Radiant Garden, and Terra began to lose hope of seeing his friends again. Mickey and Riku were going to have to leave soon, and Terra would be on his own.

Terra heard footsteps, but when he turned to look and see who it was, no one was there. Terra turned back to see if both Riku and Mickey were asleep before investigating.

He followed the mysterious sound through the forest. "Hello?"He called out.

No reply, but Terra saw a figure running through the forest, the source of the noise. "Hey, wait!" Terra ran after the person.

They ran out into a meadow and the mysterious figure turned around when it was in the exact center of the meadow. The person was a Heartless the size of a human.

Terra summoned his Keyblade, confused by the Heartless' strange actions. _'Heartless are to foolish to flee any fight,' _Terra thought. The Heartless attacked but Terra easily countered and vanquished the Heartless.

Terra turned to head back, but another Heartless appeared.

"...Who is your Master, I wonder..." Terra mumbled to himself as he fought the Heartless. As the Heartless disappeared like the first, anothereven stronger one took it's place. One by one, Terra destroyed Heartless after Heartless until the singular assault stopped.

Terra looked around, searching for the wielder of darkness.

"Show yourself!"Terra called.

Maleficent walked out of the forest and into the meadow."Hello again Terra, how are you doing?" She asked tauntingly.

"As if you care!" Terra roared, charging at Maleficent.

Maleficent disappeared before Terra's Keyblade manged to connect. She reappeared behind him."Oh Terra, I just wanted to talk."

"It's a little too late!" Terra snapped and attacked again. Maleficent hissed as she barely managed to block Terra's might with her staff.

"I can help you save your friends Terra." Maleficent said.

"You think I haven't changed! I am not going to harm my friends by having you help," Terra said as he pushed down on his Keyblade, causing Maleficent to strain.

"I can pull Aqua out of the darkness!"

"And I can help her myself!" Terra pushed harder, feeling Maleficent begin to slip.

"Terra, do you even know where Ventus is?" Maleficent asked.

Terra did not answer.

Riku ran into the meadow."Maleficent?" He asked, causing both battlers to turn in his direction. Riku summoned his Keyblade and charged at Maleficent.

Maleficent whispered a spell and was engulfed in flames, in her place was her black dragon form.

Terra jumped backwards as Riku joined him.

"Where's the King?" Terra asked.

"Sleeping, I saw you were gone and decided to look for you, then I heard shouting and here you are," Riku explained.

Terra chuckled slightly."Well, he'll sure wake up from this."

"Well, let's take out this witch."

Maleficent shot fire from her mouth, breaking up the conversation as the two split up , taking opposite sides of the dragon. Terra distracted the beast as Riku launched an attack from behind. Riku jumped onto the dragon's back and sliced her back. Maleficent roared in pain and spun around in an attempt to throw Riku off, but failed instead hitting Terra with her tail, causing him to drop his Keyblade and cling tightly to the tail.

Maleficent stopped and flew into the air.

Terra crawled up on Maleficent's back and summoned his Keyblade.

Maleficent spun in the air causing the Keyblade warriors to fall.

If Terra had not used a zero gravity spell, Riku would not have made it.

Riku yelped in pain as he landed on the ground.

Terra ran over."What is it?" He asked.

"I fell on my arm, I think it's broken," Riku said.

Maleficent was flying right at them, green fire spewing from her mouth.

Terra focused all of his power into his Keyblade as it transformed into a giant cannon. He aimed the cannon at Maleficent.

"Fire!" He ordered the cannon as it shot two blasts which exploded when they hit Maleficent.

Maleficent roared in pain as she fell to the ground, forced to change to her original form. Maleficent started to fade into darkness.

Terra ran over to her."Open a portal to Darkness!" He ordered.

Maleficent chuckeled weakly."No."

Terra summoned his Keyblade and held it at her throat.

"I'm already finished, but you still have darkness in you Terra, you can do it yourself. Just give in to the darkness, like you did before."

Maleficent disappeared into the darkness.

Riku limped over, clutching his arm."Did she just say that you-"

"Yeah, long time ago I gave into darkness. I guess it still remains."

Riku sighed."Well, I did too, but I learned to control it...maybe we can use that to help your friends!"

Terra surveyed the damages. Maleficent's green flames nearly destroyed the meadow, but they died down.

"You'd teach me?" Terra asked.

"Well, it's better then learning it from someone like Maleficent, and it may prove better use to you then blindly searching for a random portal."

Terra armor clanked as they headed back to camp."Okay, we can go back to Destiny Islands, and you can help me train."

When they made it back to camp, Mickey was still fast asleep.

* * *

**So, I'm almost back in school, just a couple weeks left and I'm goin to try and update more often.**

**Next Chapter out soon.**


	5. Training

**Don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 5: Training**

* * *

Terra stood on the sandy beaches of Destiny Islands with Riku. Mickey left for the moment, heading back to his castle but he didn't give Riku or Terra an explanation. Only that it was important but they shouldn't worry.

"Okay Terra, let's get started," Riku said.

Terra nodded and waited for Riku to begin the lesson."Well, we both obviously know how to fall into darkness...but controlling your darkness is a little complicated..." Riku said, trying to think of a way to explain it.

Terra nodded."When I fell into darkness, I was angry, and confused."

"Same here...try using your darkness, but not with anger or fear but anything that darkness can't use against you."

If Terra could frown, he would."Riku, make a little more sense please."

Riku laughed."Anger, hate, fear, revenge...all those feelings are things that darkness feeds on and will eventually consume your heart because of those feelings. Happiness, love, faith...those feelings are things darkness rejects. If a person relies on anger and hatred to use the darkness, they would probably end up a slave to the darkness as a Heartless and Nobody. People who rely happiness and love, darkness would not come and it rejects the person, but if you find an emotion in the middle, and use it, then you will be able to control the darkness. Make sense now?"

Terra nodded, still confused but didn't want another explanation."What if, a person needs to control the darkness, but happiness, love and faith are in the way? I will not reject those feelings...not again."

"Then when using the darkness, let your middle emotion cloak your heart and remember the determination to save your friends guide you through the darkness. I rejected darkness once before, once I had excepted it, I became stronger, as long as I did not forget about my friends. Sora and Kairi were the light that guided me through the darkness, Aqua and Ventus can be yours."

"Now your making more sense."

Riku laughed."Try it, see if it works."

Terra nodded and concentrated, letting the darkness flow around him, but keeping in mind his friends, and tried to feel a middle emotion, something that would keep him close to the light, but would keep him close to the darkness as well. He couldn't think of an emotion, so he mixed his feelings of Aqua and Ven, and tried to bring up his feelings towards Vanitas and Xehanort. It felt to Terra as if Ven and Aqua were standing in front of him and Vanitas and Xehanort behind him.

_'I'll help you soon,'_ He thought. He almost could feel Aqua smile. With his emotions mixed together Terra tried to summon a portal.

Darkness swirled in front of him and the portal slowly inched into existence.

"Come on," Terra whispered.

Riku watched as Terra created a portal.

"I did it!" Terra said in disbelief.

"Good job," Riku cheered."But, where does it go?"

Terra shrugged."You never told me how to do that part yet."

"Well close it up before some giant Heartless comes out."

Terra sealed the portal.

"This time, try and think of the place you want to go."

Terra nodded and focused on the dark beach where he saw Aqua._'Soon, Aqua.'_ He thought.

The portal appeared yet again and Terra began to step through.

"Good luck Terra," Riku said.

"Thank you Riku, thanks for everything. Tell the King too."

"I will, go help Aqua."

Terra nodded and he stepped through the portal.

It was dark for a second, as he stepped through, he could not see. When his vision adjusted to the dim light, he realised that he had successfully made a portal to the dark beach where he met Aqua.

"Aqua!" He called out. No answer.

He walked the shoreline until the seemingly endless beach came to an end and he went the other way, calling out for Aqua."Aqua?" He called out again.

"Terra?" He heard faintly.

"Aqua?"

He saw something along the beach, Aqua was laying down on the beach, Terra ran over.

"Aqua are you okay?" He asked.

"The spell...took a lot out of me, I'm just tired," Aqua answered.

"Then you shouldn't have done it."

"But then you would not be here right now," Aqua smiled.

Terra helped her up, only to have her collapse from exhaustion.

"Just give me a couple minutes and I can do the spell again," Aqua said drowsily.

Terra picked her up bridal style."I'm not going to have you pass out on me, not before we save Ven." He summoned a portal, making Aqua confused."Just get some rest."

Aqua nodded and closed her eyes as Terra stepped into the portal that led to Destiny Islands.

* * *

**So, Aqua is saved, Up next Ventus, Castle Oblivion and a little help from Sora.**

**Review please, next chapter up soon.**


	6. Yen Sid's Words

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Yen Sid's Words**

* * *

"Castle Oblivion, that's where Ven is!" Riku said in disbelief.

Aqua was a sleep in the shack on Destiny Islands, she had been resting over the past three days ever since her escape from darkness. Before she fell asleep earlier that day, Terra had asked her where Ven was.

"Our home," She had said."In Castle Oblivion."

Terra nodded."Have you been there?" He asked Riku.

"The Castle is practically one large trap system, it uses your own memories against you, Organization XIII was using it as a base until Sora and I came along. It's be close to impossible to even find the room Ven is in."

"Sounds great, but I think Aqua has a plan for it, or else she would not have put him there."

Riku scratched his cast."I wish I could help..."

"You've done enough as is, where is Sora? He could help."

Riku shrugged."Donald and Goofy needed his help with something and he took off, he came back a while ago when you were looking for Aqua in darkness, but he's gone."

"Okay."

Terra and Riku had been walking the beach, but when they got back, Aqua had stepped onto the beach.

"Morning sleepy head,"Terra chuckled.

Aqua smiled."Hello," She said.

"Feeling any better?" Terra asked. Riku looked into the sky.

"I'll be right back," He told Terra and headed off.

"A lot better Terra, it feels great having an actual sun on my back, not a moon like sun in darkness."

Terra shrugged."I wouldn't know, but I'm happy to know you're better."

Aqua looked away."We need to find your body."

"Well, if I think about it, the only way my heart could have separated from my body, would be Xehanort tampering with darkness, so that means I split into a Heartless and Nobody. Since I'm not a Heartless, i'm almost certain that my Nobody was destroyed as well."

Aqua shook her head."It can't be true, we'll look for it while getting Ven out of the Castle and search for his heart."

Riku ran back, King Mickey was with him.

"Hi guys!" Mickey said."It's great to see you again Aqua."

"Good to see you to Your Majesty."

Mickey smiled."Terra, my old master wishes to speak with you."

"Why?" Terra asked.

"He didn't say, but he wanted to see you before you go into Castle Oblivion."

Aqua frowned."How did you know that we were going into the Castle?" She asked.

"Master foresaw it," Mickey explained.

Terra nodded."Okay, I'll go right away, Aqua do you want to come?"

"Of course, then we can head right over to the Castle," Aqua said.

"Good luck you guys!" Mickey said.

"See you two later,"Riku added.

Terra summoned his rider and Aqua did the same. Now that she was back in the realm of light, she could summon her lost Keyblade and armor.

"No portal?" Riku asked.

"It feels weird to me, and I prefer my rider over risk of corruption of darkness any day," Terra explained.

Riku laughed as Aqua and Terra flew off toward the Mysterious Tower that was home to Master Yen Sid.

As they landed, they were greeted by Sora.

"Hi Sora!" Aqua said."Wow, you got so big!"

"It has been almost thirteen years Aqua," Terra reminded her.

"I know...but still, he got big!"

Terra chuckled.

"Do I know you guys?" Sora asked.

"You probably don't remember us," Terra admitted,

"I'm Aqua, and this is Terra, we met you when you were young. You, Riku and Kairi."

"Oh...okay...why are you guys here."

"Master Yen Sid wanted us, why are you here?" Terra asked.

"I...don't know exactly, first, I was at Radiant Garden fighting some Heartless with my friends, then I was here. Watching you guys fly toward me. Donald and Goofy are already in the Tower."

"Well, come on, let's go." Terra said.

They talked as they headed for Yen Sid's chamber.

"So you guys are Keyblade Masters," Sora said.

Aqua nodded.

"Aqua is, but I failed my test, so I'm not," Terra said sadly.

"Well, if it's any help, you are pretty good," Sora said, folding his hands behind his head.

"That's right, we did fight once."

"Terra's as good a friend as he is a Keyblade Master," Aqua stated.

Terra felt his heart warm up."Thank you Aqua."

Aqua smiled.

Sora laughed quietly to himself.

They opened the door to reveal Yen Sid talking to Donald and Goofy.

"Ahh Aqua, Terra, Sora...good to see you all." The old Master greeted.

Terra and Aqua bowed, remembering their Master Eraqus. Sora followed their example.

"You wanted to see me?" Terra asked.

"You, Aqua and Sora..." Yen Sid said."First, Aqua...you have been away from the realm of light for some time, many things have changed, prophesies rewritten...children grown, new generations of Keyblade Masters flourish...I have forseen that you will help raise the next generation of Keyblade warriors fight the threat the darkness offers to the worlds of light. For you, these are words of the future."

Aqua bowed, a little confused.

"Sora," Yen Sid started."In your heart, lies the heart of a sleeping friend of Terra and Aqua...the past holds many secrets...you have fought many trials that have come your way, but now it is time for you to save those of the past as well...heed these words...in the past, many stories have been told of light and dark...will darkness take over? Or will the Hero of Light bring peace to both realms...with the help of good friends, and unbreakable bonds like what Terra, Aqua and Ventus have, the Hero of Light will bring balance at last. For you, these are words of the past."

Sora bowed, even more confused then Aqua.

"And Terra, you lack of a body...you have boldly saved Aqua and are now facing the dangers of Castle Oblivion...in order to save Ventus, you will need help from your friends as well as your heart...as long as you listen to your heart, you will reach somewhere many people will never be able to reach...friendship and love can help you obtain such feats, and if you succeed in rescuing Ventus, return to me...I have a gift for you then. For you, these are words of the present."

Terra bowed.

"I have given you my prophesy, go and save Ventus...but a final warning, in the Castle, you will fight many that you wish you would never had meet again...the Castle has changed since Sora's adventure through the depths it...prepare yourself for the worst..."

The three bowed.

"Thank you for your wise words Master,"Aqua said.

Yen Sid nodded."Sora, you should go with them, you will be needed."

Sora nodded."Gotcha."

Donald and Goofy talked to Sora while Aqua and Terra mixed together some potions. When they were done, Sora. Aqua and Terra headed for Castle Oblivion, not knowing what to expect.

* * *

**Okay... Sora's gonna help... Yen Sid's interesting speech, I wonder what the gift was...**

**Next stop; Castle Oblivion, and hopefully I can get it out tomorrow**

**Review, it'd be great.**


	7. Castle Oblivion

**Enjoy!**

**Warning! BBS Spoilers, mostly Terra's story though.**

**Chapter 7: Castle Oblivion**

* * *

Aqua walked ahead of Sora and Terra when they entered the entrance hall of Castle Oblivion.

"So how are we gonna get to Ven's room exactly?" Sora asked.

Aqua summoned her old Master's Keyblade."I used this Keyblade to create this Castle, and I laid the traps to protect Ven, I can't undo the traps all together, but I can make it simpler for us and choose our path at the same time." She stood in front of the next door and raised the Keyblade above her head."Terra...come here please."

Terra stepped foreward."What is it?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, I tried to use my own memories for the Castle, but it wants yours instead."

"What do you mean?"

"The Castle wants the one who has been in Darkness the longest, I thought it would be me, but I was wrong. It wants your memories."

"Let it have it then."

Aqua nodded but had a worried look in her eyes.

"I'll be fine."

"Okay..."

A ball of light floated down from the ceiling and in front of Terra's head. It then slowly worked its way into Terra's head.

He could feel his darkest memories being pulled to the surface. Terra tightened his fist, which Aqua noticed. She took his fist in her hand and stroked it. Terra opened his hand to take Aqua's as the ball of light retreated from Terra's mind and into the door.

In a few minutes, the door opened up.

"Here we go!" Sora said. As he stepped through the door first.

Aqua laughed slightly as she and Terra followed.

The room was large, but it resembled the ballroom of Castle of Dreams, yet no one was in it. Sora ran into the center of the room and looked around.

"There's the door!" He said, pointing at the door in the corner of the room.

The three ran over to open the door, but it was locked.

"So, how do we get through?" Sora asked Aqua.

Terra looked at the ceiling and saw a giant shadow taking form as a strange animal.

"We defeat that." Terra pointed at the monsterous shark that was created from the shadows.

The trio summoned their Keyblades. Aqua used her Rain Storm as she shot Firaga. The shark darted away and attacked Terra with its razor sharp teeth.

Terra ducked, but his cape wasn't fast enough and the shark tore through it. He then spun around and attacked the shark, barely managing to hit it's tail.

The shark shot up into the air and was above the three when it turned to face them.

Using his powers, Sora entered his Wisdom form and shot magic bullets at the shark, which did not seem to hit the shark.

The shark seemed to open his mouth wider and a dark wind blew towards Terra and Aqua, who weren't able to dodge the fast wind.

Memories filled Terra's mind.

He was standing over Aurora's sleeping body as he turned to face Maleficent.

"What did I do! What did you do?" He demanded form the witch.

Terra shook the bad memory from his head as the shark charged him.

Waiting until the last second, he sidestepped and brought his Keyblade through the monster.

As it faded back into darkness, the door opened up.

Terra helped Aqua up."Are you okay?" He asked her.

She looked away and Terra knew she saw it too.

"I'll let you know later...I don't want to talk about it right now," Was her reply.

Terra nodded.

"Come on guys!" Sora called.

The next room was similar to that of Neverland, but it wasn't day time. The door was on the other side of a river that ran through the center of the room.

"We can rest here..."Aqua whispered and she headed off.

Terra started to walk into the river when Sora slapped him.

"What is your problem!" He yelled at Terra.

"What?" Terra asked.

"So your just going to let her leave?"

"She needs her space."

"Or maybe she needs something else!"

"And what would that be?"

Sora sighed in frustration."You really are **_dense_** aren't you."

"Well being a lifeless suit of armor does that to you."

"Well, you're alive aren't you? so you aren't lifeless."

"What is your point?"

"You love her? Don't you?"

Terra froze."Yeah, I do."

"Then tell her! Whatever that shark did to her really freaked her out, she needs someone right now and I'm sure Ven isn't here right now! I can't comfort her, I barely know her."

"Then how did you know I loved her?"

Sora seem a lot peaceful around her, when she just left, you were visibly upset, and you seem like you'd do anything for her."

Terra nodded.

"So go and tell her how you feel," Sora said.

Terra nodded."Maybe you're right."

Sora laughed."I know I'm right, so go and tell her."

Terra nodded again."Okay, I'll tell her."

Sora wore a triumphant smile as he walked off.

And Terra headed after Aqua.

* * *

**So first things first, I didn't want to spoiler a lot of Terra's story, so I'm adding my own 'Bosses', based off of animals I guess, so I don't spoil a whole lot. **

**Anyway, so Terra is off to tell Aqua his feelings...but what hides behind the next door?**

**Reviews are great, so review away.**


	8. Confessions

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8: Confessions  
**

**

* * *

**

Terra walked along the river, looking for Aqua, as well as thinking of how he would tell her his feelings. The full moon casting a beautiful reflection on the river as he walked by it.

"Aqua?" He called out softly.

"Go away, please Terra," Aqua's shaky voice replied.

Terra spotted her farther up shore and continued after her."Come on Aqua, what's wrong?" He asked.

Aqua stopped."Please, Terra," She whispered

"I'm not going anywhere, Aqua," Terra told her as he spun her around. Aqua was crying."Aqua why are you crying?" Terra asked.

Aqua fell into Terra and sobbed louder.

Terra pulled her closer."Shh...it's okay..."

"Terra..." Aqua sobbed.

"Yes?"

"I need to know...all the things that you did...why did you do it?" Aqua looked up into Terra's visor.

"...Is that all you want to know?"

Aqua nodded.

"Okay...most of the people who I met and helped lied to me and I didn't know it until the very end...afterwards, I did not want to show my face around you, Ven or Master, so I went to the next world, in hope I could do some good...but I failed...I just didn't want you to think down on me, I didn't want you to turn your back on me like I thought you would."

"I wouldn't have Terra! I couldn't..."

"I realized that..."

Aqua stopped crying but held onto Terra."I felt like you didn't want us anymore, I felt lost."

"But I do want you Aqua, I want you more then anything."

Aqua looked up at Terra."Do you truly mean it?"

Terra nodded."Even my body, as long as we're here, like this, it doesn't matter at all."

Aqua smiled."Terra..."

"Aqua, I think that I've fallen in love with you."

Aqua didn't seem very surprised, she smiled."I love you too."

The two wrapped their arms around each other, the only thing they could do in Terra's current state.

"Terra?"

"Yes Aqua?"

"Do you think, you'll have a body again?"

"I don't know. But I don't want to think about it, not now."

Aqua nodded.

"We should head back, Sora's probably waiting for us," Terra said.

"Okay."

The lovers headed back to the entrance of the room.

"Hey guys," Sora greeted.

"Hi Sora,"Aqua said.

Sora smiled."Are you okay, Aqua?"

"I'm fine."

"That's good."

"Terra, are we ready to move foreword?"

Terra nodded.

"Then let's go."

The trio waded across the river and opened the door. Sora went in first. Aqua smiled at Terra, before following and then Terra.

The next room was similar to the Mirage Arena. A large room where blue was the major color.

"That's the room Ven is in!" Aqua said.

Terra saw something on the ceiling.

"Then let's go!" Sora ran ahead.

"Wait Sora!" Terra yelled.

Too late. Three more monstrous creatures fell from the ceiling. A giant wolf, a giant crow, and an enormous scorpion, the biggest of the three.

A magical barrier blocked Terra and Aqua from Sora as he fought the crow. The wolf howled and attacked Aqua but she rolled and another barrier blocked Terra from Aqua.

"No!" Terra gasped. The giant scorpion crawled closer to Terra as he summoned his Keyblade.

Sora rolled away from the crow as it swooped down at him.

Aqua summoned her Keyblade and sliced at the wolf.

Terra watched the battles around him as they quickly took place, but his gaze fell on the the hungry glowing eyes of the scorpion.

"All right, let's see what you got," Terra taunted. The scorpion hissed and it attacked.

* * *

**Short chapter I know, but I didn't want to get into the fight scene yet.**

**Reviews are great, so review away!**


	9. Ven

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Ven **

**

* * *

**

Sora grunted as he rolled away from the giant crow.

"Come on!" He yelled. Sora swatted at the bird as it swooped down but missed.

The bird flapped its wings as it created the dark wind the shark had made.

Sora used a Reflecta spell to protect him from it, but he still heard the voices of Terra's memories that came from the wind.

The crow was foolish enough to swoop down at Sora as his spell exploded. The bird shrieked as the explosion swallowed it.

"Yeah!" Sora cheered.

But the bird spiraled into the air with barely a scratch.

Sora sighed as he tapped into his clothes hidden power. A flash of light and he turned into his Final form, his Kingdom Key and Star Seeker floating behind him.

The bird dived again but Sora jumped into the air onto its back and blasted it with a flurry of spells. The bird cried in pain as Sora stabbed his Keyblades into the birds back, darkness poured out. The bird crashed into the wall and fell to the ground.

As it faded into darkness, Sora looked around. Terra was still fighting the scorpion and Aqua the wolf. The magic barrier fell between Sora and Aqua so Sora ran to help.

Aqua jumped back as the wolf clawed at her. In the corner of her eye, she saw Sora take down the giant crow.

Aqua sliced the wolf's paw and it howled in pain, but quickly bounced back.

She jumped into the air and summoned her Master's Keyblade and used both Keyblades to send a flurry of fire and ice spells.

The wolf was engulfed in flames and frozen in ice at the same time. Sora ran over to Aqua as she landed on the ground.

"Wow," He laughed. "Remind me never to make you made."

Aqua laughed but the wolf broke out of the spells.

Aqua tossed Rain Storm at the beast and it went right through the monster. It bucked as the bounced back through the wolf again.

The wolf fell to the ground and vanished.

"Terra needs our help!" Aqua pointed at his battle.

When Aqua last caught a glimpse of her love, he had rolled away from the scorpion's giant stinger. The stinger was as thick as Terra's chest was wide. One well placed stab could spell disaster for the armored knight.

Aqua ran to the edge of the barrier, it had not fell like the last time.

"Come on Terra!" Aqua yelled, not knowing if he heard her.

Terra sidestepped a claw and tried to slice it off but instead block the other claw and rolled away from the stinger. He saw that Sora and Aqua were already done with their fight, as they stood on the other side of the magical wall. Aqua held onto Eraqus' Keyblade and her Rain Storm and Sora banged on the wall with his fist.

Terra saw the stinger strike and he barely managed to block the stinger with the flat side of his Keyblade, the impact made him shudder. The Scorpion hiss and it pressed down on Terra, making him unable to move and grabbed him with his claws. As the beast began to squeeze, Terra heard his armor creak and groan from the pressure.

The scorpion was going to crush him into two and Terra realized it. Terra looked at Aqua one final time before sealing off his heart with his light and dark emotions mixed, and commanded the darkness.

Terra roared as he exploded with darkness, causing the scorpion to fly backwards and into the barrier. A dark aura surrounded Terra as he felt his armor's damage, the scorpion's claw left several large cracks in his armor. He couldn't take anymore damage without the risk of falling apart.

Terra reached his hand out to Aqua who kind of understood. She slammed both Keyblades into the barrier and it shattered. The scorpion seemed faster then it appeared and it charged at Terra.

"Terra catch!" Aqua yelled as she threw Eraqus' Keyblade at him. She would have thrown Rain Storm, but it would have failed to respond to Terra because it was her's, but being the disciple of Eraqus, Terra, Ven or Aqua could use the Keyblade.

Terra caught the Keyblade and slid underneath the monster and stabbed both Keyblades into it's underside. The scorpion stumbled and fell. Seeing the chance, Terra summoned Gaia bane and formed his ultimate cannon.

"Fire!" He cried and the explosive disentegrated the scorpion.

Terra dropped Gaia Bane and clutched his side as he dismissed his darkness, letting warm feelings fill his body again.

"Terra are you okay?" Aqua asked.

"I'm fine..." He lied.

She ran up to him and hugged him.

Sora shook his head and mouthed, "Don't lie to her."

Terra sighed. "Let's go rescue Ven."

The sleeping boy looked just like he looked like when Aqua put him there, thanks to his slumber and the Castle's magic.

"Hey, he looks like Roxas," Sora noticed.

"Who's Roxas?" Aqua asked.

"My Nobody...Oh never mind, how are we going to do this?"

"I'm not exactly sure..."

"Try shaking him awake," Terra suggested.

Aqua punched him in the back. "Oh," She whispered, clutching her bruised knuckles.

"Sorry...but I'm serious, Sora shake him!"

"Okay..." Sora said and grabbed Ven by the shirt and started shaking him. "Ven, wake up!"

Sora began to glow, a yellow aura surrounded him and Ven.

Ven's eyes fluttered open. "S-Sora stop that, I'm awake!" Ven said. Sora released him and Aqua attacked Ven with a hug.

"You're back!" She cried.

"Yeah...how long have been asleep?"

"We're all together again..." Aqua whispered, ignoring Ven's question as she released Ven and hugged Terra.

"Not too tightly, Aqua," Terra whispered. His cracks were larger from his fight with the scorpion.

"I have to go..."

"W-what! Why?"

"You don't remember, Master Yen Sid wanted me to return to him after we rescued Ven."

Aqua nodded. "Okay, meet me at Destiny Islands."

Terra nodded released Aqua and tapped into his darkness and opened a portal.

"I will, I promise," He said as he stepped into the portal.

* * *

**Okay I got one or two more chapters left, more leaning toward one more.**

**Birth By Sleep is out now! I can't wait to play it!**

**So review are always great!**


	10. Found

**Well, I haven't been on in forever and a day, and I'm sorry. But anyway, thanks for waiting.**

**Chapter 10-Found**

* * *

Terra stepped out of his portal, clutching his side. That scorpion did a lot to his armor, and it made dents in Terra's armor, as well as cracks. Darkness pooled like blood from several of the cracks, since Terra had been using the darkness so often.

As Terra walked into Yen Sid's castle, he listened to his armor creak and moan. "I'm not going to last very long," He thought. He opened the door to the Master's chamber and attempted to bow, but Yen Sid waved.

"It is all right Terra, there is no need for formalities as of now," He said.

"Yes Master," Terra replied.

Yen Sid stood up and walked toward the window. "Hardships are everywhere, you've fought many. More than most people fight in their lifetime." He turned to face Terra. "And those hardships left you like this... An armored suit with nothing but your heart."

"I deserved this in a way," Terra said. "I fell to the darkness."

"And you wouldn't have if Xehanort had not been manipulating you. But you have learned to control it like Riku, you've tamed Xehanort and your darkness."

"I didn't do it alone," Terra told him. "My friends helped me."

The old master nodded. "Yes that is true, and here you stand before me, a whole heart, but a broken spirit. Neither dead nor alive. Yet you find reason to exist."

"Aqua..." Terra whispered.

Yen Sid nodded. "I was not sure at first, but Aqua would give your life to you, as you would give yours. She loves you, and that love brought you together again." Yen Sid moved to a bookcase. "It's what keeps you alive."

Terra looked at his armored hands. "I feel stronger around her."

"Love does many things, it gives people the strength to fight impossible battles, it gives people a purpose to live. I knew a young man who risk everything to save his beloved and he defeated a great evil."

"Who was he?" Terra asked.

Yen Sid smiled. "Another tale, but he was a lot like you."

Terra's armor creaked.

Yen Sid frowned. "You seem to be falling apart."

"What was your first guess, the sounds, or the large dents?" Terra asked.

Yen Sid chuckled. "It's fixable." He waved his hand and Terra was as good as new.

Terra examined his armor. "Thank you..."

Yen Sid nodded. "I know what your thinking, I _will _soon."

Terra nodded, understanding.

"You have performed admirably Terra, I thank you." Yen Sid placed a hand on Terra's head. "But now it's time you lived your life."

There was a bright flash of light that could be seen in all the worlds.

Aqua sat on the beach, staring up at the sky. It had been days since the bright light in the sky, and she was worried. She pulled out her lucky charm. "Terra..."

"He'll be fine," A voice from behind spoke. Aqua turned to see Riku. "Terra won't disappear easily," He said.

Aqua nodded. "I still worry."

Riku nodded. "When I was with him, he was determined on saving you and Ventus. No one could get in his way."

Aqua smiled. "Thank you Riku."

Riku shrugged. "It's nothing, but I've got to head home."

Aqua nodded. "Okay."

Riku waved goodbye and headed home.

Ven and Sora were passing the time with a spar farther down the beach. Both boys acted like they were long lost friends that have finally been reunited. Aqua smiled to herself and walked the other direction.

Lost in thought, she roamed the beach until she ran into Kairi.

"Hi Aqua," Kairi said cheerfully.

Aqua faked a smile. "Hi."

"Feeling better?"

Aqua shook her head. "I'm worried."

"He'll be fine, and he will be back before you know it."

Aqua nodded.

"He's a good guy. Sora and Riku seemed to get along with him great."

"You never met him?"

Kairi shook her head. "I hear a lot about him, but I've never met him. What is he like?"

Aqua smiled. "How much time do you have?"

Kairi laughed. "I get it, so he's great right?"

Aqua nodded. "Although he can be a little impatient."

"Oh, Riku said something like that too."

Aqua laughed.

After another minute talking, Kairi waved at something.

"What is it?" Aqua asked.

"Someone waved at us," Kairi said pointing at the man. It was Terra.

"Terra!" Aqua cried running up to her armored love.

"Aqua," He whispered as she fell into his embrace.

"I was so worried."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right, just don't do it again," Aqua said staring up at her love's visor.

Terra nodded. "I'm not going anywhere without you anymore."

"Sounds good."

Aqua gasped. She swore she saw something in Terra's visor.

"Aqua?"

"Terra, I could've swore that-"

He laughed and removed his helmet. He was back to normal.

"Terra you're back!" Aqua cried hugging him.

Terra laughed, hugging her back as he dismissed his armor. "Thank Master Yen Sid."

Aqua was on the brink of tears. "You're back."

He kissed her head. "I'm back."

Aqua looked up and stared into Terra's eyes.

"And I'm not leaving ever again." Terra said with a kiss.

"I love you Terra," Aqua whispered.

"I love you too, Aqua."

Finally, everything worked out perfectly.

* * *

**Finally over. Thank you all for being patient with me, and I'm sorry for not ending the story quicker. And I'm sorry the ending was bad. **

**Hope you enjoyed the story and review if you'd like.**


End file.
